comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-08-30 - First School Day Jitters
It was the first day of class, actual class. Orientation and syllabus had been handed out. The students had dealt with cranky old man Logan drunk again. Ah it was the fall in Xavier's. Breakfast is done and the first bell for first period has sounded. Students are hurrying to their classes. Professors were in their room or on their way. Hank was dressed in a sweater vest, a button up shirt, a tie, and khakis as he moves down the hall towards his first hour science class. For the moment, Jean was nursing a large (non-alcoholic, stupid rule) mint julep as people began to congregate, her eyes crinkling over then as she glanced over at the students. As for Warren, he'd dressed down. School-appropriate business attire, stuff he could afford getting burned or inked or food-stained. A newspaper was in the crook of his arm, and he was standing, relaxed, making sure his short, blonde hair wasn't a mess with his free hand. Talking about liquor, Hope has two bottles from Europe in her room. They aren't for Jean though! They are an apology gift to Grace Choi (sadly, none for Hope, she's sober). She's barefoot as per normal, wearing her chunky metal bracelet, knife strapped to her calf beneath her jeans, and a baby tee that says across her chest: 'I Think I Just Got Screwed' on the front and the back has an image of a screwdriver (the tool kind). Ya, Hope's sense of humor is strange at best. But least her jaw appears healed up, and people have to really look to see the former bruises on it. Hope is moving better too, only some minor pain from her ribs (she's off the pain killers too, yays!). She is currently carrying some books, and not talking to anyone - which is the norm - though she does acknowledge with mature nods of greeting. Paige Guthrie is already at the classroom, at her place in the room. Right in front like the good little ner- student that she is. There's always a student like that in any class in any school - even Xavier's. Paige, aka Husk, is that person here. Jean Grey gives a wave over at Paige, while sipping over at her drink and then nods, "Uhm, Hope, how are you doing?" Jean needs a drink. Jean needs a drink. Give her a drink. THIS SHE COMMANDS! Lorelei is late! The still too skinny girl has her wings folded against her back as tightly as possible to avoid accidentally hitting anyone, or anything, with them as she half jogs towards her first class. She's got a book bag slung over one shoulder, "I knew I shouldn't of gone flyin' after breakfast..." She's going to be kicking herself for that all day, but she's gotten used to getting a little morning fresh air. She looks rather windblown at the moment, but at least her feathers are laying flat? European liquor? Count Warren in. But of course, he has no idea what lurks in the heart of Ms. Summers' room. He reached out and realized, "Darn," he'd forgotten his coffee in the kitchen. So, grasping at nothing, he felt a little foolish, but turned the gesture into another sweep of blue fingers through blond hair. How dreamy... His eyes roved over the students. First days of school years were hard on everyone. Hank comes down the hall. He's tossing the apple up and down in his had. He leaps over Warren, "Low Bridge, Squawb! Got to get to my class." He bounces past Jean tossing her the apple in his hand as he goes, "For the prettiest teacher in all the school." He'd already gave apples to Ororo and Emma. There were rumors he had one for Rogue too. He smiles at Hope, "Don't be late." Then he ducks into the class room, "Ah... my class room, My sanctum... All to my se.." Then he sniffs the air, "Ah morning Ms. Guthrie." The early nerd has hit again. "Are you ready for Physics this year?" Jean Grey considers, sipping over at her drink, letting her eyes wander. It's going to be a long, long year, and seeing the students.. She glances at Hank warily, "Jubilee made it to her classes, right?" Not that Hank likely know if he is running late. Hope actually breaks into a smile for Hank, "I showed up at least, didn't I? Be thankful for what you can get," teasing the good Doctor. She pauses to wave at Paige, before she starts walking again. She looks...a little more cheerful after Hank's greeting. When Hank said, "Low bridge," Warren ducked as directed! But a wing snapped out to try to playfully buffet the good doctor's already wild hairstyle. "Bad idea to teach without looking like your idol," he teased. Yes, it's a minor teacherly prank, but it's all in good fun to have Hank say hi to the kids with his already crazy hair being Einstein crazy. He glanced at Jean. "Should I put in an order for Red Bull crates delivered? I'd hate to have some of the kids... and us... be zombies every morning." Paige Guthrie nods "Ready as ever, Dr. McCoy." Oh what an eager student she is. Probably already read the textbook too. Oh and look! There's an apple on the table for the teacher! Guess who put it there. Beast stops and smooths his hair. "Show off." He smiles and calls back to Jean as he sticks his head back outside "Jubilee? She's not mine this year. Do I look like Logan? That and I saw her on your roster for home room. We who are about to teach, salute you!" He sticks his head back in. "Uhm.... Unless a temporal portal has opened up or Negative Jubilee came back this last week. I would say you, Ms. Guthrie." Unfortunately, Lore can't fly to make sure she makes it to her class on time. Instead, she's subject to the jostling bustle of those under the strict control of gravity. She passes Hope and winces at the faint bruise on the other girl's jaw, one hand coming up to rub sympathetically at her own jaw as she ducks into her first class. She can't help but giggle softly at Warren, "I can always go flying to wake up, though!" Jean Grey nods over at Hank, relieved, "I just want to make sure she's not been watching Mythbusters recently and is trying to apply those things to class." They didn't want to have to put in new interior walls. Jean Grey turns to Paige, "Paige, you know what to do if Jubilee starts talking about anything involving high explosives, right?" Hope ducks into Jean's home room, soon flopping down at one of the desks and setting her books down. She looks distractedly out a nearby window briefly before turning to pick up the reading book she had snuck in with her other books. It's a book about military explosives and how they are designed and used in the field. Thick reading, but it's interesting reading to Hope. Paige Guthrie looks at Jean. "Pretty sure 'duck an' cover' would be the first three words that come to mind." Jean Grey nods over at Paige, "Good. We're going to need to assign her a new lab partner, so Hank?" "A good fly can get the blood running for the day, but it can also tire you out if you're not careful. Use the resistance for lift and then ride the breezes for a bit. Soak up the sun, you'll be fine," Warren said with a smile. "If that doesn't work? Red Bull." And that smile became a winning, white-toothed grin. Beast looks at Jean, "Don't look at me again. I'm the teacher and not the student." He sticks his head out, "Lorelei, come on in. I've got you a seat." He then turns around and goes to head inside as the morning bell rings. Lorelei rolls her eyes a little at the warning that morning exercise can be tiring and shrugs, "Yeah, but I know how to do it without tiring myself out." The skinny girl flushes a little when invited inside and ducks her head, "Yes, sir, Dr. McCoy." She slips in the classroom and settles near the back of the room, dropping her bag on the floor with a thump. Jean Grey chuckles at Hank and shakes her head, "Hey, she's likeliest to try and blow up your class, so I'm just trying to make sure the rest of us have time to reach the fallout shelter." Warren Worthington wagged a finger at Lorelei with a smile, but he took the teenage arrogance in stride. He crossed his arms over his chest, his newspaper crinkling somewhat in his arms. His wings shifted. It was easier than a board meeting - gauging reactions, hearing the other instructors' curricula... Why, he remembers when the three of them were all just students of Xavier... Hope reaches out with one bare foot to bump Jennifer's (Hazmat's) chair when she makes a sarcastic comment. "I'm blowing you up first," she grumbles right back at her. But when Jean starts to head for her own homeroom class - of which Hope is in - she closes the book and tucks it away from obvious view before turning to stare back out the window. Beast starts to begin reading the class role. Half way through he starts to sweat and its visible he's in pain. "Students, students, I would like to welcome you to my class this year." He says wiping his brow. Then he spasms and falls face down in front of the class. As her rather flippant conversation suddenly ends, Jean's eyes widen as she senses Hank falling down, "Class, do your homework." Then she's running as fast as she can towards Beast's class, "Paige, help me!" Paige Guthrie rushes over as well. "What happened?" she asks as she checks for a pulse by the carotid artery. The students don't have homework yet! It's the first day of class! But Jean is likely too distracted to notice it, as the students start talking. Hope though looks, pale, like she doesn't feel so good. She gets up as the blue haired Asian yells at her. Hope doesn't even remember to flick Hazmat off this time as she hurries into the hallway and toward Hank's homeroom class behind Jean. As Dr. McCoy takes role, Lore starts pulling a notebook and pencil out of her bag, mostly just intending to doodle while she waits for class to actually start. She looks up when he starts his speech, her expression attentive, but quickly turning panicked when he pitches forward. "Dr. McCoy!" A sudden gust of wind rushes from the back of the room, the winged girl jumping to her feet and frowning in concentration as she tries to cushion her home room teacher's fall. Unfortunately, it's really not something that she's practiced, and the wind she's able to summon isn't really strong enough to do more than blow loose papers out of the way. When Hank collapses, team-mind comes into play. Jean's taking care of carrying Hank, Warren will make sure to keep the halls clear and students in their rooms. He can be surprisingly authoritative. One of her best and oldest friends has collapsed in the middle of roll call. Damned right Jean is distracted as she's through the halls in a full sprint that her old gym teacher would be proud of. Beast lays in the floor twitching. He's convulsing and looks like he's having a seizure of some type. He's not really where he can help or respond. Hope actually has to be grabbed by Warren, otherwise she is running right past him! She's breathing hard, harder then she should be for that short run especially considering how much time her ribs had to heal. Her eyes are wide as they land on Dr. McCoy when Jean carries him out into the hallway telekinetically with a hovering Paige nearby. She is stopped short when Warren's arm hooks about her waist. Strangely, Hope doesn't attack or fight Warren, she just stares, her breathing turning a little gasping. No tears come, but her face looks pale and her expression one of shock. Then just as suddenly as she ran up, she jerks away from Warren and starts running the other way, and she doesn't look like she is stopping anytime soon. Only the present telepath would likely have any idea what is going on, as the young mutant girl is in great pain... << What good am I, when I can't even get hope to one mutant?! >> Lorelei watches as Dr. McCoy is carried out of the room. She, along with several of the other students, rushes to the door to watch. The movement of Hope jerking away from Warren draws the winged girl's attention and she runs out of the classroom to follow, "I'll get her." Or at least try to, anyway. Jean Grey arrives, helping with maneuvering Hank, "hold on, you'll be okay Hank. I'm not giving you permission to have something bad happen!" Glancing over at Hope, signalling the girl to come with the rest of them. Beast lays there as his secondary mutation get the better of him. He slips further and further into his own mind and into a coma. When Hope was signaled to accompany, Warren released her. Damn it, Jean! We can't have the whole school going stir-crazy over this! The last thing Hank needs is to be a celebrity of these circumstances! Except Hope isn't following anyone. She's quite literally running away from the issue as fast as her bare feet can carry her. And right out of the front door to boot! It gives Lorelei something to work toward, as Lore is likely going to have to use quite a few maneuvers to catch Hope who is trained to be able to run flat out like this. With the help of some of the other students in the class, the very skittish and disoriented Jean takes Hank down to the medbay with anyone else skilled at first aid, while someone else puts in a panicked call to Charles and Moira. Lorelei races out the door after Hope, taking to the sky as soon as there is room to spread her wings. When Lore takes to the sky, she can see Hope running down the drive. But as Lore dives down to tackle her or catch her, Hope suddenly comes digitally apart and disappears while leaving Lore's arms empty (and hopefully not crash landed).